1. Technical Field
This non-limiting exemplary embodiment(s) generally relates to a physical training device and, more particularly, to a boxing ring simulator, and methods of assembly thereof.
2. Prior Art
Whether Trainer, Boxer, Striker, Martial Artist, Father, Mother, Son or Daughter, Gym Owner or Fitness Franchise, Fitness and/or Boxing Enthusiast with a need for a defined area, platform, and/or ring, an investment of at least $5000 is typically necessary, wherein known economical boxing rings are usually constructed with metal components, steel, cable or rope for the perimeter and plywood for the floor. The parts, as setup, define the perimeter and platform. The parts are heavy, with a dedicated and large area available for essentially permanent installation. Otherwise, a user is relegated to work on accomplishing typical ring-work outside the ring and without a ring perimeter. Some common training elements, such as footwork rehearsal, may be less effective without full circular motion, in and out and lateral movement, and without practice of foot positioning, pivoting and motion at ring corners. No familiarity can be realized relative to the inside perimeter of the ropes/boxing ring.
Alternative structures have been proposed, but the turnbuckle structure remains essentially constant. That is, a total installation perimeter is required to be greater than the useful ring space, in order to accommodate the turnbuckle structure, thus either limiting ring space or requiring a generally large installation site. Portable boxing rings have been described, for use in smaller spaces and to allow for easier installation; however, presently available portable rings disadvantageously eliminate the turnbuckle function. Without such a function, true ropes training cannot be accomplished.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a boxing ring that is economical, easy to erect and adapted to be transported, that is strong and safe, and that performs according to the necessary functions of a traditional boxing ring, including rope/turnbuckle motion, thereby avoiding the above-discussed disadvantages.